The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Berry Awesome’ hybridized by the inventor on Aug. 3, 2011 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant is from a cross between Hibiscus ‘Crown Jewels’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,857 (female seed parent) times ‘Cranberry Crush’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,984 (male pollen parent). Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including the species: moscheutos, coccineus and laevis (formerly H. militaris). Seed from the above cross was harvested on Nov. 7, 2011 and the single seedling was later identified with the breeder code 11-107-101 after selection in 2013. Hibiscus ‘Berry Awesome’ was first asexually propagated in 2013 by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants from both methods have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants have been sold, either in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was within one year of the filing of this application and was derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.